


If

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Comfort, Daddy Derek Hale, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Love, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Mating Bond, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mourning, Multi-Timelines, Mummy Stiles Stilinski, Near Future, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parenthood, Romance, The Hale Pack - Freeform, True Love, Vampires, Violence, World Domination, changing the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd rather be possessed by an evil fox demon. Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Soon?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "FemStiles" fiction and I'm not a brilliant writer. So please let me know what you think - without being too harsh?
> 
> This story follows the events of season 3, but there will be no Kate Argent - because like you (I'm sure) I'm waiting for the next season to find out what the frig happens. So this is just my own version of what happened instead.  
> A few things are different with the characters and such, but all will be revealed soon enough.  
> And the rating for this story will go up, when the time comes.
> 
> And finally - thank you for reading.

Scott did not like this plan. He did not like it one little bit. In fact, he would rather have been at home, doing his homework, like a good, little, teenage werewolf.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one. "I don't think this is a good idea. In fact, I think this is a terrible idea." Stiles - his best fricking friend forever and sister from another mister - voiced her obvious disdain, both through her tone and withering expression.

"Well, thank goodness for that. 'Cause I don't care what you think." Lydia summed up her response with her usual "in your face" expression before palming off yet another crate of beers into Isaac's arms - in which, the curly-hair teen shot the redhead a glare before retreating from the kitchen.

Scott huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter beside Stiles. "Seriously, Lydia, everytime you throw a house party, someone tries to kill us all."

"Or the hostess spikes the punch and poisons us all." Stiles pitched in, arching a very much pointed brow as she glanced between the two.

"Or that, yeah." Scott nodded in agreement.

"Will you both lighten the fuck up!? You're harshing my buzz!" Lydia snapped, now having had enough of their negativity. "Seriously, what's wrong with you!? I thought that we could all use a good time after all the crap that happened last summer!"

"I'd rather be possessed by an evil fox demon. Again." Stiles smiled sheepishly when they both glared at her. "Too soon?"

Scott shook his head at her, unable to help smiling in amusement.

Lydia let out an aggravated huff, clearly having given up on them both. She swirled away from the best friends, proceeding to ignore them as she fixed herself another cocktail.

"Hey, losers!" Danny smirked as the best friends glared at him upon entering the redhead's kitchen. "Why're you all hiding away in here when there's an awesome party going on out there?" He arched an expectant brow.

"The hostess is bullying us." Stiles stated, grinning cheekily when the redhead threw another glare over her shoulder.

"No surprise there." Danny threw his empty beer bottle into the trashcan before turning his attention to the large, glass pitchers filled with all sorts of alcoholic concoctions.

"Ooh! Cocktails!" Ethan grinned, his hazy orbs narrowing in on the pitcher currently in his boyfriend's grasp. "Bring that shit out here!" He lunged forward, grabbing a pitcher in each hand before stumbling back out.

Danny chuckled, shaking his head as he followed (with a little more stability) with his own glassful and a pitcher in his other hand.

"I'm gonna go get another beer. You want one, dude?" Stiles glanced to the werewolf.

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Scott nodded.

Stiles hopped off of the counter, making her way towards the open doorway.

"Actually, Scott, can I talk to you?" Lydia asked.

Scott frowned, clearly confused, but nodded, anyway. "Yeah, sure."

Stiles noticed the sadness lingering in the redhead's bright, ocean green eyes, but decided to keep her mouth shut and her nose out of things. And that was really difficult for her. Always had been. Without another word, she shuffled out of the kitchen, through the slightly crowded living room and out into the very crowded backyard. She winced slightly as he ears adjusted to the loud music pumping out of the large speakers set up at all four corners of the large pool - where even more (drunken) teens were fooling around.

"Stiles! Thank fuck!" Malia suddenly appeared from the crowds, rudely elbowing her way through as she reached the older girl.

"Malia, hey!" Stiles shot her a pleasantly surprised expression. "Glad you could make it. When'd you get here?"

"Ugh. Like a half hour ago. I came here with Cora - who promised not to ditch me, but y'see how that turned out. Anyway, I couldn't find anyone else I know, so I've just been wondering aimlessly around." Malia explained, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, don't worry - I won't ditch you." Stiles grinned when the werecoyote shot her a grateful expression. "C'mon, let's go get a drink."

"That sounds so, so good." Malia huffed as she followed after the human - who, impressively to Malia, managed to do well elbowing her own way through the crowds, too.

Stiles smirked as she noticed a certain Alpha standing beside the large table filled with alcoholic beverages stacked on top, a beer bottle in one hand and his other hiding inside the pocket of his infamous black, leather jacket. She moved towards the table, grabbing up two fresh beer bottles before making her way over to him.

Malia grabbed another two bottles of beer before following after the human again. She cracked both bottles open, careful with her strength so that she didn't break the glass and tossed them back to the table, smirking triumphantly to herself as they landed in one of the empty punch bowls.

"Hey, sourwolf!" Stiles chirped, smirking smugly up at him. "I didn't know you liked to party. Full of surprises, y'know that?"

Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Though, only a little. "Thought I'd take a night off."

"Lydia actually invited you?" Stiles found that hard to believe. Even if he was there Alpha, Lydia was the still kind of shallow towards him. Towards everyone, really. But that was just Lydia.

"Well, she invited me and I asked if Cora and Derek could come, too." Malia explained as she took a sip from each of her beers.

"Ah." Stiles nodded, looking highly amused.

"By the way, if you see Cora before I do, tell her she's a bitch for dumping me as soon as she stepped foot out here." Malia added, shooting the she wolf's brother a playful glare. Though, she meant it.

"She's with Isaac and Kira." Derek announced, his orbs twinkling lightly with mischief.

"Isaac's here?" Malia seemed to perk up considerably as she began to glance around the crowds.

Stiles smirked knowingly, shaking her head at the werewolf. "He's in the living room."

And that was that, Malia shot her a grateful smile before waltzing back towards the house.

"So," Stiles turned to the werewolf with her usual goofy grin. "You having fun?"

Derek ignored her teasing tone, biting back another smirk as he shrugged casually. "Beats you lot hijacking my loft to party."

Stiles chuckled. "Okay, but spirit ninjas aside - it was a pretty badass party."

Derek shot her a withering look. "It really wasn't. I had to clear up the mess."

"Pff! You made Peter clear it up. He told me." Stiles arched a brow, shooting him a challenging expression.

Derek narrowed his eyes slightly. "Whatever." He muttered before taking a few sips of his beer.

Stiles smiled triumphantly to herself as she took a large gulp of her own beer. Her phone then suddenly began to vibrate within her hoodie pocket. Placing Scott's beer on the ground at her feet, she dug her phone out, seeing a new text message.

Derek watched as her expression slowly twisted into one of hurt and then quickly into anger. "Stiles? You okay?"

Stiles quickly locked her phone before shoving it back into her pocket. "Yeah, fine."

Derek clearly looked as though he didn't believe her. And he didn't need to drown out the surrounding noise to listen to her pulse.

"I, uh," Stiles quickly grabbed up Scott's beer again. "I gotta go."

"Stiles -"

"I'm fine, I promise." Stiles offered a quick, reassuring smile before making her swift departure, leaving the Alpha slightly confused and very concerned.


	2. Crazy Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And thank you for making me sound like a total crazy person." Stiles stated with all seriousness. Though, her irritation was obvious.

With Scott's beer still in hand, Stiles made her way back to the kitchen, only to find a bunch of (more) drunken teens, but her friends nowhere in sight. She huffed in annoyance as she made her way back to the crowded living room, finally spotting a couple of familiar faces.

"Awh, you brought me more alcohol? You're too sweet, Stilinski." Ethan swooned, shooting the human a cheeky, lopsided (and very drunken) grin.

"Eat me, furball. This one's for Scotty. Besides, you look like you're about to fall flat on that pretty, little face of yours." Stiles quipped, returning a cheeky grin of her own.

"My face is not little!" Ethan scoffed loudly, waving his hand wildly. "And I'm fiiiine."

"Reeeeally?" Danny taunted, arching a brow at his soppy werewolf boyfriend. God, he really adored this boy.

"Who's side are you on?" Ethan whined, now wearing a rather pathetic pout.

"My own." Danny retorted with a triumphant smirk.

Stiles rolled her eyes at the couple, but couldn't help smiling fondly at them. "So, either one of you pretty boys seen Scott?" She asked, staring curiously.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he's out in the frontyard, with Kira."

"Naturally." Stiles rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Yeah, what's going on between them?" Ethan asked. Always so nosey. But he couldn't help himself. Especially on the rare occasions of him being as wasted as he was right now.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't really know." Because she really didn't. And she didn't really like to ask after what happened to Allison. Which Stiles still kind of felt was her fault.

"Well, he got over Allison pretty quickly." Ethan snorted, looking rather annoyed.

"Ethan!" Danny snapped, glaring at his stupid, blatant, drunken idiot of a boyfriend.

"What!?" Ethan squealed. "I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

Danny's eyes only narrowed all the more.

"No, it's fine." Stiles sighed tiredly. "I'm gonna go find Scott. I'll see you guys later." She shot them both one last smile before making her swift departure.

"Now look what you did!" Danny hissed.

"Do you think she's gonna tell Scott what I said?" Ethan squeaked.

"...Yes!" Danny barked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Stiles smiled lightly in amusement as she made her way back through the house and out into the slightly crowded frontyard. She spotted the "couple" easily and quickly shuffled over to them.

"Hey, Stiles! It's good to see you!" Seeing the older girl first, Kira's face lit up with that sweet and friendly smile of hers.

Stiles offered a friendly smile in return. Even if she didn't feel like partying anymore, she could still be polite. And it just wasn't in her to make people suffer for no reason. It wasn't Kira's fault. It was her own. "Ditto."

"You okay?" Scott turned to his best friend with an expression of concern, instantly noticing her downtrodden mood.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, even managing another smile. "Here." She held up the beer bottle, hoping to move the conversation along.

"Thanks." Scott chirped, taking the fresh beverage from her.

Stiles shot the other girl an apologetic look before speaking again. "Sorry -"

"It's okay. I've still not finished this one." Kira motioned to the half empty beer bottle in her own hand, still smiling that stunning smile of hers.

Stiles nodded. "I'm heading out. So I'll see you guys Monday."

"What? You can't leave yet. It's only 11:30." Scott pouted that adorable (stupid) pout of his.

"Yeah, but I got a wicked headache." And with some practice over the last few years, Stiles sometimes actually managed to keep her pulse steady as she lied through her teeth. And thankfully for her, this was one of those times.

"You're not mixing your meds with alcohol, are you?" Scott asked, his eyes slightly widened in alarm.

"No, fool." Stiles rolled her eyes.

"Okay, good." Scott nodded, letting out a little sigh of relief.

Kira stood in between the best friends, somehow managing to bite back an amused grin.

"And thank you for making me sound like a total crazy person." Stiles stated with all seriousness. Though, her irritation was obvious.

Kira chuckled, unable to hold her amusement in any longer. "You're friends with a bunch of supernatural creatures - and you think that you're the freak among us?" She giggled loudly. "Wow, Stiles. Scott told me that you were really smart." She stated with obvious teasing in both her tone and expression.

Stiles threw her a playful glare before shooting her best friend an approving look - of sorts, anyway. "The Force is strong in this one."

Kira grinned, simply beaming. Because okay, she felt a little better knowing that at least the best friend of the guy she was massively crushing on liked her and approved of her. And after the whole Allison thing, she felt as though she had been walking on eggshells. Around all of them, not just Scott.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Dude, I still haven't seen those movies."

"That's because you suck monkey balls." Stiles concluded with a pleasant smile.

And predictably, Scott glared back at his so-called best friend. "And you suck Rick's sweaty, redneck balls."

Stiles glared back at him, her skin shivering unpleasantly at the mere thought of that douchebag. And how the frig she had ever managed to call him her boyfriend was simply beyond her now. What had she been thinking!? "Yeah, I'm gonna go. See ya later, Kira." She shot him one last glare before turning her back on him. And okay, it wasn't his fault, she knew that. But she was still kind of pissed off. Well, she was really pissed off. And hurt. But mostly pissed off.

"Stiles, wait!" Scott shot Kira an apologetic look before rushing after his best friend. "Stiles, what the hell?" He grabbed her wrist, gently tugging her to a stop. "What's going on? Is it Rick? Did he do someth -"

"No. It's fine." Stiles huffed, slowly easing herself from his grip.

"Stiles," Scott shot her a knowing look. "You can talk me, you know that."

Stiles could already feel her resolve crumbling as she mentally cursed herself for looking up at him (and his stupid, adorable puppy face). "Rick dumped me." She grumbled out, her gaze lowering from his.

"What!?" Scott hissed, his eyes narrowing. "When!?"

"Tonight." Stiles mumbled.

"But how -" Scott looked slightly confused as he glanced around briefly.

"He sent me a text." Stiles scoffed, shaking her head as he cheeks flushed with total embarrassment.

Scott scoffed loudly, however, looking far more pissed off than Stiles felt right now - though, she severely doubted the actuality of that. "I can't believe this shit!"

"You can't?" Stiles arched a brow, shooting a "whatever" look.

"Stiles -"

"Because I'm so fricking awesome, huh?" Stiles chortled. "I'll be leaving now."

"But Stiles -"

"I'll send you a text when I get home." Stiles didn't give him another chance before she was already halfway across the street and then finally hopping into the sanctuary of her precious Jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nothing serious. I'm just having fun. And I hope you readers are, too.
> 
> And some fluffly Sterek coming up in the next chapter! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Very much appreciated.


	3. My Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anyway, I was just gonna get my munchies on while watching a marathon of American Dad, so... Wanna share a tub of strawberry and banana icecream?"

Stiles glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for all of a few seconds before she was rudely interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She huffed in annoyance, pulling the sweater over her head before making her way downstairs. "Who is it?" She called out, her hand resting on the doorhandle for the moment.

"Derek."

Stiles arched a brow, opening the door and staring curiously up at the werewolf. "Um, hi? ...Is something wrong?" Her expression now on the cusp of concern. The Alpha only ever really turned up at her house this late when something freaky bad was going on, so she had reason to be worried.

"You tell me." Derek stared back at her, his own expression unreadable as ever as he tried to read hers in return.

Stiles rolled her eyes, figuring that Scott had probably opened his big mouth. And it's not like it wouldn't have been the first time, neither. "I'm fine... Scott is such a dick." She grumbled with a shake of her head.

"Scott? What did he do?" Derek frowned, looking slightly annoyed.

And now, Stiles was confused by his expression. "Y'mean he didn't say anything?" And now, Stiles felt surprised and also a little guilty for blaming her best friend for nothing.

"About what?" Derek asked, his voice sounding a little impatient now.

"Ugh. It's not important." Stiles waved a hand of dismissal, swiftly changing the subject before the werewolf could even think of a reply. "Anyway, I was just gonna get my munchies on while watching a marathon of American Dad, so... Wanna share a tub of strawberry and banana icecream?"

"Uh," Derek arched a brow, clearly caught off guard. "Yeah, okay."

"Awesome." Stiles grinned brightly, stepping aside to let him in. "Go park your furry ass on the couch."

+

"So?" Derek glanced curiously as he dipped his spoon back into the tub - which Stiles was holding after complaining about his "stupid werewolf heat" melting the icecream.

"So..?" Stiles mirrored his expression, though, somewhat mockingly before shoving her own spoonful into her mouth.

Derek smirked lightly in amusement (though, still feeling slightly impressed) when she didn't even seem to flinch at the cold substance filling her mouth. "Are you gonna tell me why you smell miserable or am I gonna have to eat the entire tub in order for you to cooperate?"

Stiles paused her actions, narrowing her eyes at the Alpha. "Okay, first of all, please stop with the smelling thing, it's annoying and slightly creepy and an invasion of my privacy." She stated all too snootily.

Derek scoffed lightly. "You're part of a pack of werewolves. How much privacy do you think any of us really have?" And though he was being completely serious, he couldn't help shooting her a teasing smirk.

Stiles' eyes narrowed a little further, though. "So not the point."

Derek sighed, pretending to look defeated and as guilty as he possibly could. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry."

Clearly oblivious, Stiles smiled triumphantly. "Good."

Derek rolled his eyes. "So? Are you gonna tell me what's going on or not?"

"Ugh! You are impossible." Stiles groaned, reaching for the biggest spoonful she could manage - without giving herself brainfreeze, of course.

Derek's smirk widened a little as he reached for another spoonful.

"Ugh. Okay, look, Rick broke up with me tonight by sending me a text - like the total coward he is. So, like I said, it's not important. There. Are you happy now, my darling Alpha? Okay. Good." Stiles quickly shoved another huge spoonful into her mouth to keep herself from rambling on any longer.

"That idiot redneck you've been dating?" Derek scowled when she simply nodded. And he felt slightly guilty for being happy about that. Well, not as happy as he could have been by the dampened look on her face. That made him a little less happy. In fact, he was pissed off. Especially when he finally registered the rest of what she had just told him. "Wait - he just sent you a text? That's it?" And now, he was just plane glaring.

"Yep. Funny, huh?" Stiles chirped casually as she shoved another spoonful into her mouth. She turned her gaze back to the living room TV, unable to even look at the werewolf. God, she felt like such a fucking idiot! And it's not like she had even been into Rick as much as she tried to convince herself she was. But something still hurt, deeply. She just couldn't figure out what, exactly. Though, she suspected.

"Are you okay?" Derek warily asked.

Stiles scoffed lightly as she reached for another spoonful. "I'm fine, I told you." She stated before shoving the icecream into her mouth.

"Stiles -"

"I just don't get it." Stiles sighed tiredly, staring gloomily down at the (already) half empty tub. "He said he found someone else; someone better." She scoffed lightly, her expression slightly bitter.

And all Derek could think was; 'Who the hell is better than you?'

"It's just... I feel like I'm always second best. And just for once, I thought it different... Just... Why not me? ...Y'know?" Stiles huffed quietly, reaching down for yet another spoonful - before the icecream melted altogether (though, at the rate they were going, she was sure that wasn't going to happen).

"Forget about Rick. You don't need him." Derek said, shooting her a reassuring expression. "You've got the pack. And you've got me. And you'll never be a second anything to me or any of us, I can promise you that."

"Thank you." Stiles nodded limply, but couldn't help smiling gratefully. And even though she knew he meant that as nothing more than her Alpha and her friend, it still made her feel a little better to hear him say all of that. Maybe he was the real reason for her not feeling so bad over what happened with Rick. Maybe. Ugh. Definitely. She was still hopeless, it seemed.

+

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Marin asked, arching a brow at her big brother. Her entire exterior was as calm and collected as ever, though, she was far from that on the inside right now.

Deaton sighed deeply, looking as troubled as his little sister felt. "Probably not." He admitted, looking rather gravely. "But she's going to find out sooner or later."

Marin simply nodded to that, accepting his answer and trusting him, like she always had. After all, he was one among very few she could still trust. "And what about Scott? Do you want me to talk him, too?"

"No." Deaton shook his head lightly. "You just need to tell her. I'll handle Scott."

"He trusts you." Marin noted.

"I know." Deaton nodded, that troubled look returning by tenfold. "But this has to be done."

"Okay." Marin simply nodded again before turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots more fluff to come, of course! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Mr. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was wondering when we'd get to vampires. Oh, Chris is gonna fricking love this."

"Ah, hello, sir - sire - uh, my Lord -" Rick let out a nervous laugh as he closed his office door.

Mr. Summer was a very patient man. Though, existing for almost 3, 000 years - well, you were bound to learn at least a little self-control in that amount of (seemingly endless) time. However, he was big on respect and tradition. So much so that what little patients he did have left right now, was already slowly starting to wear thin.

"And who are you?" Mr. Summer arched a brow, looking deeply unimpressed by the little halfing.

"Cutler. Rick Cutler." He offered a hand and a cheesy smile.

"And you are in charge of my welcome home party?" Mr. Summer asked in his well-spoken British accent. And he still looked very doubtful to say the very least.

"Well, y'see, sir, there's kinda been an infestation of werewolves since you were here last." Rick smiled sheepishly. "So, uh, everyone kinda got a bit... Well, dead. And anybody else who managed to survive, well, they ran away, sir."

Mr. Summer's expression looked bored as he stared back at the young vampire. "Do you know - I last came here to America in 1775." He let out a deep, almost fed-up sort of sigh as he took a seat in the middle of the black leather couch, crossing one leg neatly over the other. "My people, they took my to a little Native village. They'd already slaughtered all of the men and women and used the bodies to create a tableau of scenes from my history. The children, they sang to me through their quivering lungs. And then, we made wine of their blood. I was so touched." He smiled fondly at the memories. "So what do you have do me, Cutler, Rick Cutler?"

Rick gulped silently, the power he felt surrounding this smooth-talking and well-dressed man sitting before him making him shudder on the inside. "Only the world, of course!" He chirped, grinning broadly.

Mr. Summer arched a brow, now looking slightly offended. "I was planning to simply take the world for myself. I didn't realise that I needed you to hand it to me." He stated, his voice calm, low and smooth and silk.

Rick gulped silently again, quickly trying to calm his nerves down. "Then, how about a show instead?" He grinned, rushing over to his desk and grabbing his open laptop.

Mr. Summer watched with very little intrigue as the younger vampire sat down beside him.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, Mr. Summer." Rick chimed before running the video footage.

Mr. Summer stared blankly at the screen as various images of humans pulling ridiculous pranks on one another began to show. "Judging by this, I'll be doing them all a big favour." He scoffed. "Am I missing something here?" He asked, staring in confusion now.

Rick stared in deep confusion, too. "I-I don't understand..." He checked through his files quickly. "What the - how... Someone must've taped over it."

Mr. Summer shot him a withering expression. "A tribute must be paid, Cutler, Rick Cutler." He stated, his tone a little annoyed. "It's a question of protocol. And there will be consequences otherwise."

"This is bullshit!" Rick exclaimed.

The door to his office then suddenly swung open to reveal the werewolf that Mr. Summer called his right hand man - on the good days, that is.

"Settle down, Milo." Mr. Summer shot the rogue Alpha a fond smile.

Milo simply nodded back to his master, but decided to stand in the doorway, just in case.

"There are witnesses!" Rick exclaimed, slamming the laptop back down onto his desktop. "Look, I had a werewolf, I swear it! He was newly bitten, with poor control. I set him loose in a nightclub -"

Milo glared at the young vampire. And though he didn't run with his own kind anymore, that didn't mean he didn't care about them.

"I was trying to show the humans something worse than vampires," Rick explained rather desperately. "So that they'd turn to us -"

"There is nothing worse than me." Mr. Summer cut in sharply.

"But -"

"These eyes have looked upon Pharaohs and the son of the Carpenter. And now, they must look at you, Cutler, Rick Cutler." Mr. Summer looked sourly upon him as he slowly rose to his feet. "Look at you, proudly showing me your idea, like a child bearing a hand of its own excrement." He smiled lightly in amusement as he stood towering over the little vampire. "I have never known humiliation, failure or obscurity. How does it make you feel, hm? Like coming home, I would imagine."

Milo smirked, somehow maintaining the urge to burst out laughing.

Rick glared back up at him, defiant to his very last stand. "You're just a relic. Nobody even remembers the Old Ones." He shot back bitterly. "They'll remember me, though, I'll make sure of it."

Mr. Summer simply smirked before turning away from him altogether. "You know - I've already forgotten your name. Ciao for now, my darling."

Milo shot the idiot vampire a smug smirk before following after his master.

Rick simply glared after them both, for that was all he could do. For now anyway.

+

"Ms. Morrell? What're you doing here?" Stiles looked surprised when she opened her front door. Never had the older woman visited her home, so she had every right to feel concerned.

"Hello, Stiles." Marin greeted him with a nod and her usual kind smile. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Is it pack business? 'Cause you should probably talk to Derek, if it is." Stiles said, her concern slowly rising.

"Talk to me, about what?" The Alpha asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway behind the teen.

Stiles jumped slightly, shooting them both a brief glare when the two shared an amused smirk at her expense. To which, she then thought; 'Stupid superfreaks.'

"It concerns you both. In fact, it concerns every werewolf pack and their emissary in California." Marin stated, her expression completely calm as ever, rendering her completely unreadable to even the Alpha.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, already sensing that it something bad. Well, it usually was. So he'd be a fool not to even suspect.

Marin sighed, looking a little tired, small, dark circles already beginning to form under her eyes. "The Old Ones - they've returned."

Stiles noticed the werewolf's entire body stiffen and frowned in confusion. "The Old Ones? Who the hell are the Old Ones?" She glanced curiously between the two.

"Vampires." Derek explained simply.

"Uhhhh, what?" Stiles' eyes widened slightly. Though, confusingly, she felt somewhere between highly amused and rather terrified. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was. But this is very real." Marin stated with all seriousness.

"Oh, great." Stiles chirped sarcastically. "I was wondering when we'd get to vampires. Oh, Chris is gonna fricking love this."

Marin smiled lightly in amusement.

"How do you know this?" Derek asked, staring expectantly at the older woman. Though, he already suspected.

"Alan still has a few underground connections." Marin explained. "A friend of his - name's Caleb - he's the youngest member of the Old Ones. He came to Alan last week, seeking refuge. He says they're coming back - may already be on their way."

Derek nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wait - this guy's a vampire and Deaton is friends with him?" Stiles looked baffled by that prospect.

"You're friends with a bunch of werewolves and a banshee." Marin pointed out with a small smirk.

Stiles rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever." She muttered. "C'mon in."

And Derek couldn't help smiling slightly then, too. "If Caleb one of them, why is he hiding? Can't he just tell them he doesn't wanna be with them?" The Alpha asked, looking slightly confused.

"Mr. Summer - their leader and the eldest - the first - all vampires originate from him, so he has control over them when close enough." Marin explained as she followed them into the living room.

"And Caleb's afraid he'll re-recruit him." Derek summed up, sighing deeply. "What does any of this have to do with werewolves?"

Marin arched a brow, staring curiously at the Alpha. "Surely your mother told you all about this? The vampires like to make pets out of your kind," She smiled fondly when the werewolf's eyes narrowed in disgust. "But this time, Caleb thinks they have something worse in mind."

"What?" Derek asked.

"He said he doesn't know. But the Old Ones wouldn't just return for a vacation." Marin replied with a pointed look.

"Well, we can always find out what they're really up to." Stiles chirped, grinning when they both stared blankly at her. "Hey! Deaton's not the only one with wicked connections anymore."

Marin shared a brief look with the werewolf before smirking at the teen. "Alright. I'll take you to meet Caleb."

Stiles grinned enthusiastically. "Well, alright! Let's go meet a vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused, it's on purpose. :)  
> All will be revealed...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Not Like Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't understand. We are not like werewolves. Summer is one of the very first vampires. The blood that's passed down from vampire to recruit - generation after generation - it's all traced back to him."

Caleb was outraged. Of course, he knew that his friend was only trying to help protect him - like he had asked of him - but still - "I cannot sleep in a barn or a tent or a caravan or anywhere without central heating, carpet and a radio. Really," He shot the vet a serious look, his posh British tone heading warning. "If you make me, then I swear, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Deaton sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shot the vampire an exasperated expression. "And what about the Old Ones? Hmm?" He arched a brow, then shooting the Elder an expectant look.

"If the Old Ones are truly coming, then I should be here to greet them." Caleb stated, trying to sound snooty - but he knew the man didn't believe him - could see the fear within his own blue gaze.

"But you came to me for sanctuary. You've changed your mind?" Deaton looked curious.

"No, I -" Caleb sighed loudly in defeat. " I don't know. I mean, what's the point? He will find me, where ever I go."

"Hence why I used the word 'sanctuary'." Deaton smiled reassuringly. "You can't run. But we can at least try to protect you."

"Which is why we called in the cavalry." Marin chimed in as she appeared in the open doorway of her brother's office.

Deaton smiled over at his sister when he saw that she wasn't alone. "Ah, Caleb, you remember Talia, don't you?"

"Of course." Caleb nodded with a genuine smile. "A remarkable woman."

Deaton's smile widened as he nodded in agreement. "This is her son; Derek." He motioned towards the werewolf.

"Ah," Caleb arched a brow, looking pleasantly surprised as he surveyed the wolf. "A pleasure to meet you, Alpha Derek Hale." He stepped over to the Alpha, holding out a hand to him.

Derek gave a polite smile and a curt nod as he shook the vampire's hand briefly.

"And who is this?" Caleb turned his gaze to the human, showing off his pearly white human teeth in a rather charming grin.

Stiles blushed lightly - he was no sourwolf, but he was very attractive for a man who looked frozen in his mid-thirties. "Uh, hi. I'm Stiles. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for him to shake, only to blush deeper when he gently grabbed her hand and lifted it to his cold lips.

Caleb placed a feather-light kiss over the back of her hand before finally letting go. "May I say - you smell absolutely divine, my dear."

Derek's eyes narrowed slightly, but somehow, he managed to keep his mouth shut. For now anyway.

"Oh, uh -" Stiles shifted on her spot, feeling slightly freaked out now.

And already, Derek decided - that was enough. "She's not on the menu. So keep your fangs to yourself and I won't have to rip them out."

Stiles' eyes widened as she glanced up at the Alpha - who was ignoring her and everything else around him as he shot the vampire a warning glare.

Whereas, both Deaton and Marin shared an amused smirk and a knowing look.

Caleb arched a brow, staring at the werewolf with another pleasantly surprised expression. "You misunderstand me, Derek." He smiled when the Alpha shot him a slightly confused look. "I assure you - I do not feed on humans. I haven't done so for the last century and a half. I was merely offering a compliment to the young Lady." He then glanced back to the human, giving her a reassuring and rather friendly smile.

Stiles simply nodded back, even managing a polite smile in return. Though, she was still reeling over sourwolf's outburst.

Then again, maybe it was just some stupid territorial Alpha werewolf thing...

"Oh. Sorry." Derek muttered. Though, he didn't feel as guilty as he probably should have. To which, he then thought - 'Pff! Who cares? He's a vampire!'

"Already forgotten." Caleb chimed with a bright smile, waving a hand to dismiss the matter completely.

"Now," Deaton piped up finally. "I think that we're going to need the entire pack - that is, if you and yours are willing to fight?" He shot a questioning glance towards the Alpha.

Derek sighed. "My mother once told me that we were just on the outside of humanity so that we can guard it."

Caleb smiled at that. "Yes," He nodded. "She once told me something along the same lines. She made it sound like a privilege rather than a burden."

"Yeah, well," Stiles mumbled miserably. "Either way, I don't think any of us deserve that job title anymore."

Derek scowled at her. "Allison and Aiden weren't your fault."

"Just like Boyd and Erica weren't your fault?" Stiles countered.

There were many times she had told him that it wasn't his fault and everytime he had disagreed with her. So it was only fair for her to retaliate.

Derek simply continued to scowl at her.

"But," Stiles simply rolled her eyes, ignoring him completely as she glanced towards the other three. "I think that it's time we earn that title back." She concluded with a small, almost-confidant grin.

Deaton smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"No," Caleb shook his head furiously, the fear returning to his bright blue eyes. "You don't understand. We are not like werewolves. Summer is one of the very first vampires. The blood that's passed down from vampire to recruit - generation after generation - it's all traced back to him." He stated, his voice wavering slightly and his eyes widened - like a dear caught in the headlights. "He's in our D.N.A. Every single one of us."

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

The four snapped their gazes towards the open doorway, where an all too familiar face had suddenly appeared.

"Rick!?" Stiles' eyes widened.

"Stiles?" Rick shot her a pleasantly surprised look. "Hey! What're ya doin' here?" He chirped with a bright grin.

"What am I doing - what are you doing here!?" Stiles barked back, now looking immensely confused.

"I'm a vampire now." Rich chimed, looking rather proud of that fact. "Have been for a couple o' weeks."

Derek glared at the new vampire.

"Wait - is that why you broke up with me?" Stiles narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah." Rick nodded, shooting her a slightly guilty look. "Sorry 'bout that, by the way. No hard feelings?" He smiled sheepishly.

Stiles rolled her eyes. "Whatever, douche."

"This is the one who told me about the War Child prophecy." Marin piped up, motioning towards Rick.

Deaton shot the new vampire a curious look.

"You spoke of the War Child!?" Caleb suddenly hissed, appearing in front of the other vampire with lightning speed.

"Ya might wanna worry 'bout ya daddy returnin'." Rick chided.

Caleb's eyes widened. "Summer's here? Already?"

"Yep." Rick chirped smugly. "Arrived las' night. Ya didn't mention that he was a complete asshole, by the way."

Caleb scoffed. "His silvertongue is the least of our worries."

"Pff. Whatever. He ain't even that scary." Rick rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry - you guys know each other?" Stiles finally asked.

"Know each other?" Rick chuckled. "He's the one that made me."

"What!?" All four hissed, glaring over at the Old One.

Caleb's eyes widened again. "It's not what you think -"

"You lied to us." Deaton looked more disappointed than angry.

"No, I -"

"You need to leave." Derek practically snarled.

Caleb sighed and nodded before glaring over at his recruit. "You - with me."

Rick frowned in confusion. "Wha - ow!" He yelped when his Elder grabbed him by he back of the neck before escorting them both out of the building.

+

"What is wrong with you!?" Caleb snarled, harshly throwing the halfling into the dirt of the forest.

"Me!?" Rick hissed loudly as he hopped back up onto his feet. "You're the one who recruited me, remember!? I didn't have a fuckin' choice! What was I, huh!? Nah, ya stole that from me when ya dragged me into this world! Ya chose me at fucking random an' ya ruined my fuckin' life by turnin' me into a fuckin' monster an' makin' me abandon my entire fuckin' species!"

Caleb sighed in defeat, his guilt creeping up on him again as he noticed the tears welling up in his recruit's disheartened gaze. "I know." He croaked. "And there are no words for me to tell you how sor -"

"No! No, no, no!" Rick snarled back, shaking his head furiously as he somehow held onto his tears. "Ya don't do what you done to me and then just apologise! No, sir!"

"Cutler," Caleb sighed. "I can't let this happen. I will kill, if I have." He said, his voice soft - it wasn't a threat, but a promise. "I won't just let you take their world. I can't... We don't deserve it."

+

After his argument with his recruit, Caleb found daylight was soon approaching. And with that thought, he also managed to find a room in motel just on the borders of the town. And thankfully - for him - it actually had working central heating, fairly clean carpets and a working radio.

He was in heaven.

That was - anyway - until someone came knocking on his motel room door. And curiously, he opened it, only to find the last person he ever wanted to see -

\- Mr. Summer sauntered slowly into the small, dingy motel room, pulling his black-leather gloves off and shoving them into his pocket. He glanced curiously around before turning to face the younger vampire.

"Well, it's certainly a dramatic change from your days as a Lord." The Elder sat down on the small couch, neatly crossing one leg over the other. He glanced expectantly over at the other vampire after motioning for him to take a seat beside him.

"What do you want, Summer?" Caleb asked, his voice wavering in fear as he glanced warily back at his Elder.

Mr. Summer sighed quietly, but decided to just get down to it anyway. "I want you to run Europe for me. When all of the hurly-burly is done, of course."

Caleb gulped silently. ""The Devil showed him all kingdoms of the world and said - 'All of this, I will give you, if you will bow down and worship me.'""

"You think that I am trying to tempt you?" Mr. Summer smiled fondly up at him. "Surely the point of temptation is to prompt a decision that has not yet been made."

Caleb shot him a helpless look - because the Elder was right - he already knew that he would end up crawling back to him, eventually.

"What do you stay alive for, Caleb?" Mr. Summer asked, shooting him a soft look. "That endless scurry from bad to good to bad again? It must be so exhausting. And each return to the bad brought with it a little flurry of depths. Tell me - if you admire humans as you so claim, then, why do you keep inflicting your failings upon them?"

"Because," Caleb shot him a defiant look, the best one he could muster up. "One day, I think I will finally win."

Mr. Summer smirked lightly. ""And if the lion wishes hard enough, perhaps one day, he will finally become a man.""

"You have an entire army at your disposal already. Why the interest in me?" Caleb demanded, his voice quivering again and desperate.

"For time spent. Services rendered. Blood shed. But it's not just that, of course." Mr. Summer sighed. "Having one of the Old Ones on the outside - I don't like the aesthetic."

"Then, I could just flee again." Caleb tried again and he would keep trying. "I've hidden from you for the last fifty-seven years. I could do it again."

"Back to the South London?" Mr. Summer smirked, a mischievous glint in his dark gaze. "With a new pack of werewolves, like Carla or Serj or Sarah? Something about that format clearly appeals to you."

"How -" Caleb's eyes widened as he gulped silently again. "How did you know?"

"Oh, my darling Caleb," Mr. Summer shot him another fond look. "You weren't hiding. I was just giving you the afternoon off."

"I don't want any part of this." Caleb whispered.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Caleb glared back at him. "Then why not just take me right now instead!?" He snarled.

Mr. Summer simply chuckled. "Because I already have you."


	6. Belongs To The Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The resistance has been crushed. And the Earth now belongs to the vampires once again..."

When Stiles' entire body suddenly went completely ridged, Derek was the first one to notice. Of course.

"Stiles -" The Alpha glanced towards her, instantly recognising the odd and rather blank look in her amber eyes.

Deaton glanced towards the young Emissary, his own expression turning curious. "Is this what you were talking about, Derek?" He asked, his voice soft as he slowly approached the teenager.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "She said she can hear voices. But she said it's like they're completely unaware when she hears them talking to one another."

"She really is one of us." Marin piped up with a grin, earning a grin back from her brother and a confused look from the werewolf.

"I think Stiles may be on a higher level than either of us, though." Deaton noted.

Marin nodded as she glanced back to the teenager in wonder.

"What'd you mean?" Derek asked, glancing sternly between them both.

"I can hear him," Stiles suddenly piped up, her voice barely above a whisper.

Derek quickly turned back to her, his brow creased with concern. "Who? Who can hear, Stiles?" He asked, his own voice rather soft and slightly coaxing.

"Summer -" Stiles' own brow creased a little, too, as she tried to listen more keenly. "He's talking to a crowd of people, but I... I don't think it's happened yet..."

"Can you hear exactly what he's saying?" Deaton asked, eyeing her curiously as he was carefully.

"No - wait -" Stiles frowned. "It's not a crowd - he's talking over a radio station."

"A radio station?" Derek frowned, looking more confused now than anything else.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the resistance, good evening." Stiles began relaying what she could hear as it was being said. "You would be so proud of your fellow comrades after today - they put up quite a fight, indeed. But we slit their throats and stomped on their bones, all the same..."

Derek, Deaton and Marin all shared a dreaded glance.

"California, New York and Seattle have all already fallen to our feet in just the last fortnight." Stiles continued, completely oblivious to anything else at the moment. "The resistance has been crushed. And the Earth now belongs to the vampires once again..."

+

Much to Rick's displeasure, he'd somehow landed the job of being Mr. Summer's fricking assistant. Which meant that he was forced to work in the day as well as the night - while the Old Ones rested their "wrinkle-asses".

And fuck knows where Caleb had ran off to this time. He hadn't seen the old bastard in a few hours now.

Rick glanced boredly towards the vampire that entered his office as he twirled around in his leather chair. "Yeah? What's ya story?" He asked rather rudely.

The vampire simply ignored the younger recruit's ignorance as he replied. "I have vital information for the Old Ones."

Rick snorted. "Information? Ya funny. I like ya."

The vampire merely rolled his eyes before introducing himself finally. "I am Alex Griffin."

Rick nodded. "Rick Cutler."

"The Old Ones start their work any day now. And by that time, I shall have obtained the girl." Griffin explained.

"Sorry -" Rick wrinkled his nose. "Can somebody please explain to me the significance of Stilinski in all of this? She's just a nerdy teenager."

"She runs with the Hale pack." Griffin stated. "She is the current Alpha's mate. And his family are one of only seven ever recorded to be born werewolves. Werewolves were only ever meant to be made, not born."

"So fuckin' what? Who cares if another little runt is born?" Rick shot him an incredulous look.

Griffin glared back at him. "The prophecy clearly states that a child - born to a born Alpha werewolf and his Emissary mate - will end our entire fucking race."

"Yeah, but..." Rick looked a little reluctant. He actually still cared about Stiles, no matter what she thought of him now. "What ya suggestin' - it's brutal. It's kinda overkill, don't ya think?"

Griffin simply continued to glare back at him.

Rick sighed. "Okay, sure, whatever. I'm just sayin' - it kinda shows a fundamental lack of understandin' of how small this world really is now." He scoffed in amusement when the older vampire shot him a look of confusion. "What? Ya think that humanity's just gonna roll over an' let ya'll stampede them? Before ya even reach their first city, they'll have already raised their armies. Even on Twitter." He grinned when the older vampire shot him a withering look.

"History has shown -"

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Rick barked. "Ya people an' ya fuckin' history! Seriously, we've got this guy who - I mean, they literally brought a guy just to sit there an' record -"

"You mean the Vampire Recorder?" Griffin asked.

Of course, he knew all about the Old Ones.

"The Vampire Recorder?" Rick arched a brow, shooting him an "are you serious?" look. "Wow, sorry. Y'know, for a sec' there, I thought he might have a really stupid name."

Griffin simply rolled his eyes. "The world will not except us willingly, therefore, we must take it by force." He stated pointedly.

"Exactly." Rick nodded - at least they agreed on something. "So," He grinned slyly. "We create a new context an' show them something even worse."


	7. A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A message for me?"

"Well, this is utter bullshit." Rick stated, glaring back at the Elder.

"Tough." Mr. Summer rolled his eyes before turning to the werewolf. "Just talk to him. Strictly no violence. For now." He concluded with a cruel smirk.

Milo simply nodded.

"An' ya think he won't kill ya?" Rick scoffed. "Ya'll werewolves are all the same -"

"What was that, you little fuck?" Milo glared over at the young recruit, his eyes glowing Alpha red. Though, when the vampire cowered back slightly, he smirked in triumph.

"Off you go, Milo." Mr. Summer shot him a stern look.

Milo sighed in defeat, nodded and then finally made his swift exit.

+

[Later That Night...]

After following his scent with ease, Caleb found his recruit back where he had left him the other night - in the forests of Beacon Hills.

"I was wonderin' when ya'd show up." Rick drawled out, slowly turning his gaze from the moonlight and over to his Elder.

"You're becoming sloppy." Caleb said as he moved to stand beside the younger vampire.

Rick scoffed. "Funny thing is - I've been thinkin' 'bout ya'll day. Maybe that's why I left the dead girl in ya motel bathroom." He smirked when the Elder glared at him.

"A message for me?" Caleb arched a brow, not looking the least bit impressed.

Rick chuckled lightly. "Nah. Nothin' like that. For those few days, I really did think that ya were proper dead." He shook his head. "Nah, more of a homage, 'cause of what I'm tryin' to do, I guess."

"Which is?" Caleb asked.

Rick stared back at him, a small smile lingering across his thin lips. "Ya very curious... That's new."

Caleb merely rolled his eyes.

"Ya know the cubicle, right?" Rick scoffed again. "Course ya do. That's where all of the Old Ones are headed. But here ya are. Now, that's not the behaviour of somebody who wants to stay hidden."

"Where are the Old Ones now?" Caleb asked, completely ignoring his incessant ramblings.

Rick simply shrugged. "Around. Ya'll are a circumspect bunch."

Caleb simply glared - he knew he was lying.

Rick sighed. "Okay, look - I'll help ya, whatever ya need, but out of the both of us - ya the one who can go straight to the top of the pile. An' that's okay - it's ya rightful place."

"What do you want, Cutler? Get to the point." Caleb huffed.

"All I ask for in return," Rick said. "Is that when they write the history of what's 'bout to happen - maybe they give me a mention?" He looked far too hopeful. "And a statue... And possible Brazil."

Caleb let out a low growl. "You are impossible!"

+

Stiles didn't really have a clue of what was going on right now. The last thing she remembered is Derek taking her home and then her inviting him in for some more icecream. So, she could only figure that she had fallen asleep and that she was in fact dreaming right now.

What a wonderful hostess she was...

"Hello, Stiles."

Stiles' jumped slightly at the sound of a soft, feminine voice. She swirled around in the vacant white corridor, her gaze settling upon a young girl, probably not much older than her.

Though, the thing that struck Stiles most was how much this girl looked like her - with her slightly dimpled cheeks, heart-shaped face, dotted moles, creamy pale skin and the slightly upturned nose. And not only that, but this girl's eyes were exactly the same greeny-blue shade as Derek's - her long, inky black hair the image of his.

"I -" Stiles eyed her cautiously. "Who are you? And why are you staring at me like that?"

The girl smiled softly. "I'm sorry, it's just... I haven't seen you for a really long time."

"Uhh, I'm sorry?" Stiles was completely lost now. "Is this a dream? Where am I?" She asked, glancing around.

"Sorta." The girl smiled sheepishly. "I mean, you are dreaming, but this is also me invading your dream. I have something important to tell you. I know this is gonna sound totally crazy, but I'm from the future and I died and then came back through history. I didn't know if it would work - I only had one shot, obviously, but I got the idea from when you, Scott and Allison did the whole resurrection thing. That only happened a couple of years ago, didn't it?"

Stiles simply stared back at the girl. She sure did talk a lot. More than Stiles, which was really saying something. "I'm sorry - what?"

The girl frowned slightly. "Sorry, I talk real fast sometimes..." She smiled somewhat coyly. "I kinda, get that from you... Mom."

Stiles' eyes instantly widened, her mouth hanging open in utter shock. "What!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I totally went there.  
> ;)


	8. Laura Claudia Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Laura Claudia Hale."

After Stiles had taken a few minutes and finally managed to calm herself down, it was game fricking on. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now.

"I know it's a lot to take in -"

Stiles snorted. "No, it's a real peach."

The girl - her so-called daughter - shot her a look of concern. "Do you need to take another moment?"

Stiles huffed. "No, it's fine. I just want answers." She stated pointedly.

The girl nodded. "Of course."

"Like..." Stiles was embarrassed to ask, but she was more curious now. "- And I'm not saying that I believe you - but how old was I when I... Had you?"

The girl smiled. "Eighteen. You told me you were pregnant the first time you, uh, y'know." She blushed lightly -

\- As did Stiles. Why did she ask? Wait - "The first time!?" She scowled. "That is so unfair! No offence... By the way, what'd I name you?"

The girl smiled brightly - proudly. "Laura Claudia Hale."

"Hale?" And again, Stiles' eyes widened. Even if she knew by the girl's eyes already. "Y'mean, D-Derek's your -"

"My dad." Laura nodded. "Yeah."

"This insane..." Stiles whispered.

"Our lives are insane." Laura said.

Stiles nodded. "Wait - how do you know Allison? She only died a few months ago." She said, frowning curiously.

"You and dad told me everything. Allison. Aiden. How you all met. The Argents. The Nugitsune. Kitsunes. Werewolves. Ghosts. Vampires. - These are all the stories that I grew up with." Laura explained with a small, but fond smile.

"So, in the future - are there jetpacks and stuff?" Stiles asked.

"No. To be brutally honest, everyone's mostly dead." Laura replied, her tone casual, though, her expression deeply saddened.

Stiles arched a brow at the girl. "Wow, your eyebrows, holy crap, you really are related to Sourwolf."

Laura chuckled heartedly. "That's what you used to call him."

Stiles frowned, again. "'Used to'?"

Laura sighed deeply. "Look, there's a lot I need to tell you that you won't like, but I have to tell you. You understand that, right?"

"Just tell me." Stiles said. "I can handle it."

"I know." Laura simply beamed at the teenage version of her mother. "You can handle anything, you always could. Even dad knew that he wasn't as strong you."

"Okay - could you maybe just call him 'Derek' for now? And me 'Stiles'. I'm sorry, it's just kinda freaking me out a little." Stiles smiled sheepishly.

Laura nodded. "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay." Stiles frowned, now feeling slightly guilty. "I just, um... I know I said I could handle anything, but this is kinda still a lot to process."

Laura nodded again, a small, but reassuring smile rising to her cherry-bow lips (similar to her "mother's").

Stiles took a deep breath before speaking again. "Okay - tell me what you need to tell me."

"I have to show you." Laura said, slowly holding out a hand.

Stiles stared curiously back at her. "Show me what?"

"You're future." Laura replied. "My present."

Stiles slowly reached out, placing her hand in the ghost's cold one. She screwed her eyes shut instantly as a bright, white light shone all around them. The light only lasted seconds, blinking out altogether, only for Stiles' gaze to settle upon a burned down shell of a large building.

"The year's 2019." Laura stated as she reluctantly let go of her mother's hand.

"This is only a few years away." Stiles' eyes widened, her gaze still glued to the building. "Is that Beacon Hills High School?" She asked, motioning towards the charred and half collapsed building.

Laura nodded. "Back in your own present - you're all just days away now. The Old Ones have already arrived. And a week from their arrival - that's when it all starts."

Stiles glanced back to her. "What starts?" Though, she feared that she already knew the answer.

"At first, no one even believed it - the humans and the werewolves." Laura began to explain as clearly as she could. "They'd all heard rumours, but there was no photographic proof and no footage - thanks to vampires being invisible to all modern day surveillance." She glared in annoyance at that little fact. "Then, that's when they first struck. Over the course of the next four years, they gathered up all of the leaders of the New World - royals, government, even media idols - before slaughtering them all on national television."

Stiles' eyes only widened again. "And what did we do?"

"Well, you and Derek wanted to take me some place safe. But because everyone else had the same idea - all modes of public transport were under siege." Laura replied. "And I was like, three years old at the time - I think. But I remember pieces of what happened. When we finally reached Louisiana, there must have been at least fifty thousand people at that port - climbing onto ferries, yachts, container ships and tugboats. You told me that the ships were groaning with weight of them."

"How the heck does it all fall apart so quickly?" Stiles breathed, her eyes still as wide as fricking saucers.

Laura sighed, a troubled look on her stunning features. "That's when the screaming started - I remember that part vividly." She continued, even if it was painful. She knew she needed to. "Vampires started killing people from the back of the crowds. There was this huge surge of as everyone pushed forward, trying to get away. But there was nowhere for anyone to go. They just... You told me that it was like boiling water - so many people. And even Derek and uncle Scott - with all their werewolf strength - couldn't do a thing to stop it."

"Scott was there?" Stiles whispered, feeling oddly touched, despite the horrid situation she was currently in.

Well, minus her - her daughter...

Laura smiled softly and nodded. "Second to dad - sorry - Derek, he was annoyingly over-protective."

Stiles smiled faintly. "Yeah."

"Someone must've fought back." Stiles shot her a slightly incredulous look.

"Derek wanted to, but you wouldn't let him. You couldn't bare the thought of losing him. You said you used me as emotional manipulation." Laura smiled.

Stiles chuckled lightly, wearing a light blush. "Yeah... That does sound like something I would do..."

Laura grinned, simply beaming at the other girl again.

Stiles acted oblivious, the feeling of all of this still very surreal. "What about the other werewolves? Or the humans? Didn't they fight back?"

Laura nodded. "Of course. The humans managed to keep control of the entire world. For a few months anyway. Though, surprisingly - the werewolves went down before the humans. The vampires either recruited them as pets or killed them."

Stiles' eyes widened yet again, her expression showing utter horror. "What about Derek and Scott and -"

Laura smiled. "We all moved to England. Literally all of us. Even Grandpa John and Grandma Mel. Although, Aunt Malia and aunt Cora ended up together and moved to Australia a few years later. And obviously, uncle Peter followed aunt Malia, 'cause he practically follows her where ever she goes."

"Whoa, did not see that coming." Stiles arched a brow. "I cannot wait to tell sourwolf that."

Laura chuckled.

"What about you? I've been meaning to ask - are you human?" Stiles asked, staring curiously at the ghost.

"Sorta." Laura gave another sheepish grin, her pearly teeth reminding her instantly of sourwolf. "We never really figured out what I was, technically. Deaton figured I'd inherited both traits."

"Like?" Stiles' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, I - I can't do magic, like you can and I'm not actually a werewolf like Derek," Laura looked slightly timid now, only earning more of her "mother's" intrigue. "I'm real smart... Like you." She gave a toothy, proud grin, only making Stiles' heart melt. "And I'm real strong, like dad."

"How strong?" Stiles arched a brow.

"Technically, I'm human. Deaton did the full analysis on me." Laura promised. "But I'm almost as strong as da - Derek."

Stiles stared in amazement. "Wow."

"Yeah..."

"Wait - so you're supposed to be this War Child that everyone's talking about, right?" Stiles shot him a confused look.

Laura nodded again. "Right."

"So..." Stiles was even more lost now. "Why is all of this," She motioned towards the deserted streets and torn down buildings. "Happening?"

Laura sighed, looking deeply regretful. "Because of you."

"Me!?" Stiles squeaked. "How!?"

"We're getting to that part." Laura slowly held out her hand again. "You need to see more."


	9. Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you knew everyone in the pack."

Stiles stood at the top of the hill overlooking the entire decimated town, her eyes widened in horror yet again. "This... Is Beacon Hills?"

"It was..." Laura nodded with a sigh.

"This cannot happen." Stiles turned back to her. "I can't just let all of this happen. Tell me what the hell I did for all of this to happen."

"You and the rest of the pack managed to keep me hidden for a few years." Laura began with a small smile that slowly faded as she continued explaining. "I was eleven when they found us. They knew who I was - they'd been looking for me. Derek tried to stop you, but you grabbed me and you left anyway."

"What?" Stiles exclaimed.

"You wanted to keep me safe - said you'd do anything to." Laura mumbled, looking slightly guilty now.

"But -" Stiles frowned. "I can't just leave him - or the pack. They're my family. I wouldn't do that. Ever."

Laura let out another little sigh as she continued to explain. "You only left for a few months - to find me a safe place. I was adopted by an actually really nice family and for the next four years, I was safe, like you wanted. But then, they found me again."

Stiles' eyes widened again. "What did they -"

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry." Laura stated regretfully. "I can only tell you what happens to you and the pack."

Stiles huffed, looking slightly annoyed. Though, she nodded in response anyway.

"Do I ever see you again?" Stiles asked, already feeling this girl tugging at her heart.

"No." Laura smiled sadly. "Summer made Derek watch as he slit your throat and drank from you."

Stiles gulped silently, keeping her mouth shut in order to let the girl continue.

"He did the same to uncle Scott and uncle Jackson with aunt Kira and aunt Lydia." Laura stated, her expression unnervingly calm - as if she were merely reciting from a book she'd read. "He literally tore the heads from Deaton and Marin, tortured uncle Chris for months until he, too, finally passed, unable to take it any longer. Grandpa John and Grandma Mel thought I was dead, too, so they killed themselves anyway. And uncle, Scott, Aunt Cora, aunt Malia, uncle Danny, uncle Ethan, uncle Jackson, uncle Peter and Derek were all then used as pets for the vampires."

"This is bullshit!" Stiles hissed. "Excuse my language - but this is total bullshit!"

Laura nodded. "Tell me about uncle Isaac." She said, her expression soft.

Stiles gave her a confused look. "I thought you knew everyone in the pack."

"I didn't know Isaac very well. He was always in love with Cora - so he went to find her and bring her back to Derek." Laura explained.

Stiles nodded. "Well, he's practically a big kid. He's lovely. Sweet, kind, funny. He's like a puppy... And really big one."

Laura smiled as she listened.

"He's literally incapable of telling a lie or being cruel." Stiles continued with a small, but fond smile of her own. "So I do worry about him more than the others sometimes."

"He died a couple of years after you did." Laura said, both her tone and expression saddened again. "Eventually, the vampires rounded up all of the humans and werewolves that they could find left. The humans were branded with an "H" and the werewolves were strapped with electric collars before they were thrown into separate camps. Then, a couple of years later, there was an outbreak of cholera - hundreds died. And the vampires brought back the werewolf fights - pitting them against one other, to death."

"Is that what happened to Isaac?" Stiles asked as she listened intently.

"He was a cold man. Difficult to like, to be honest." Laura said. "There were rumours that he accidentally killed a couple of humans and never managed to get over it. And after that - some say that held back during his last fight. Even after he shifted - he would rather have been killed than kill again."

"And what about Scott? Derek? The rest of them?" Stiles asked, her eyes widened once more and her heart racing hard and endlessly.

"One by one - they fell. And after everything else fell apart - after having loved one after loved one ripped away from them - Scott and Derek finally fought back with every intention of dying. So they did..." Laura gulped silently.

"So... You're the only one of us left..." Stiles breathed, her eyes actually aching from being so wide for so long now.

Seriously, this was some fricking vivid dream. Or whatever the hell it was...

Laura nodded.

"Why did this all happen? Seriously, what did I do?" Stiles asked miserably.

"I'm the War Child - the one who's supposed to unite the humans and the werewolves. I'm supposed to lead them, but you never let it happen. And the vampires - they did try, again and again, but your love was always too strong to defeat." Laura explained.

"Great. So my motherly instincts end the fricking world." Stiles scoffed loudly. "This is just great."

"It hasn't happened for you yet." Laura reminded. "And it doesn't have to."

"Just," Stiles glanced helplessly back at the wasteland of a town. "Tell me what I need to do."

Laura smiled and nodded. "Just don't run. And don't hide. Fight. That's all you need to do. You do that," Her smiled widened as she slowly reached for her mother's hand again. "And the rest of history will rewrite itself."

"Can I just -" Stiles hesitated, though, only for a moment. "Was I good mother, at least? I mean, I'm not fishing for compliments here, I just - I just wanna know if you felt loved."

Laura's expression softened. "Well, it wasn't the ideal world for children, but yeah." She nodded, beaming another dazzling grin. "You were the best."

Stiles grinned back, her chest clenching painfully. "You're a very brave girl. And I'm really proud of you."

Laura merely stared blankly back at the other girl before lurching forward and throwing her arms around her.

Stiles was stunned - for all of a few seconds - before she slowly brought her arms up around her "daughter".

"I love you," Laura mumbled into quietly into Stiles' shoulder. "Mom."


	10. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why Stiles? Why me?"

The last thing Derek could remember was taking Stiles home and eating icecream with Stiles (again) as they watched T.V. in her living room. He couldn't, however, remember falling asleep on the couch beside her. So when he awoke a few hours later, he found her head leaning on his shoulder, his arms wound tightly around her waist and his own head resting lightly on to of hers. Although, much to his disappointment, Derek didn't have very long to secretly appreciate just how fricking perfect his mate was.

The werewolf stiffened suddenly as he picked up a familiar scent, very close by. He snarled quietly in annoyance before removing himself as carefully as possible from the couch. He then quickly and silently made his way through the house, opening the front door, only to see a very familiar face in front of him.

Derek studied the other werewolf's face for a moment. "Milo."

Milo's lips slowly pulled into a wide grin. "Derek."

"Didn't Jacob kill you?" Derek chirped, wearing a rather bitter smirk.

"Yep." Milo chirped back, seemingly not fazed. "But then," He added, his dark brown eyes flashing red for a mere second. "I killed him right back."

"You're with them," Derek said as he took in the scent of the other Alpha, his face contorted in disgust. "With Summer."

"Mr. Summer's been very good to me. He gave me a place to belong - which is more than my pack ever did for me. They treated me like Omega dirt, you know that. And all because I'm an orphan." Milo stated, no anger in his voice whatsoever.

"You're a coward." Derek muttered.

To which, Milo seemed to finally lose a little of his cool. "You have no fucking idea of what I had to do to get where I am today!" He snarled, his eyes blazing red.

Derek simply stared back at him. Though, there was a slightly amused glint in his eyes.

"And I may be many things, but a coward is not one of them." Milo concluded, then taking a breath to calm himself down.

"You turned your back on your kind." Derek stated pointedly.

Milo merely rolled his eyes this time. "It's simple survival, Derek - you find the biggest, meanest kid in the playground and you go stand next to him."

"What're you doing here, Milo? What'd you want?" Derek asked boredly.

Milo grinned as he sniffed the air. "Is that your mate? She smells lovely."

To which, this time Derek's eyes briefly flashed red as he gave a low warning growl. He stepped out onto the porch, closing the front door altogether before glaring back at the other Alpha - as if to make a point.

Milo chuckled lightly. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Derek let out another low growl. "Don't even think about it or I will end you right now."

Milo merely rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your fur on. Summer just wanted me to talk to you - see what kinda head space you're in. Although, I came here to see for myself that she's safe."

Derek frowned slightly, deeply confused now. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't want to be Summer's pet for the rest of my life." Milo stated - as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're both the future War Child's parents - I thought you knew this already." He frowned, looking almost as confused as the other Alpha.

"What?" Derek's brow only creased all the more. "But we're not together."

Milo grinned at that. "Yet."

Derek simply glared at him.

Milo sighed heavily. "Look, even before this kid's born, the world's gonna need someone to protect it. And you and your mate are part of the War Child and it's in her blood, but you're still the ones who are gonna have to teach her, make her grow, make her a leader."

"Why're you helping us? Summer will kill you if he finds out." Derek stated pointedly.

Milo shrugged casually. "That's a risk that I'm willing to take. He'll kill me the moment he no longer needs me anyway. This War Child of yours - she's going to do great things. There's nothing noble about being on a side that loses. And I believe that we can beat the vampires or at least fend them off until the War Child eradicates them entirely."

"Why Stiles? Why me?" Derek asked, looking completely hopeless by this point.

"'Cause you're the third ever Alpha to be mated to their Emissary." Milo said. "I don't know a lot more than that, to tell you the truth. But I know someone who does."

+

"Another vampire?" Stiles arched a brow at the Alpha, clearly not liking this plan at all.

"Well, that's a bit rude." Said vampire arched a brow back at the human, clearly offended by her attitude.

Stiles rolled her eyes as she glanced back to the rather plump and old-looking vampire. "Yeah, well, the first and last vampire I met was a total pretentious douche."

Derek couldn't help smirking in amusement at the two of them.

"Ha! You must be talking about Caleb." The vampire chuckled. "Yes, he was always a bit moody."

"'Moody'?" Stiles shot him an "are you serious?" look.

The vampire chuckled again. "Anyway, I'm Regus. And you're both the War Child's parents. I'm truly humbled right now."

"Why?" Stiles arched a brow. "She's supposed to end your entire species." She stated pointedly.

Derek fought the urge to smile, pride swelling within him at the thought of his child - unborn, not even created yet. And the thought of him having a child with Stiles - his actual mate - made him nearly choke with happiness.

He now knew that he was supposed to be with Stiles, no matter how much he doubted or tried to deny it. And that made him feel a little more at ease about his feelings towards her.

"Because I've been around for almost a thousand years and as easy as it would be for to just stake myself - I'd rather go out with a bang." Regus grinned as he settled into the chair behind his desk. "Please, take a seat." He motioned towards the two rather comfortable looking leather chairs stationed in front of his desk.

They did - Stiles still frowning curiously at the vampire. "Do you feed on humans?"

"Nope. Never have." Regus seemed very proud of that, his expression simply beaming.

"Really?" Stiles' eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to believe him - he seemed nice.

But then again, so did Caleb.

And it's not like Derek's super werewolf hearing could detect any potential lies behind the undead man's still-beating heart.

"Really, really." Regus nodded.

"Milo said you had information." Derek finally spoke up again, shooting the vampire an expected look.

"Yes." Regus nodded again. He took a deep (useless) breath before beginning. "Well, basically, I never thought that this child would be completely human. I mean, she may acquire some of each of your abilities, but other than that, it's solid in this prophecy - eh, which I actually have - here," He dipped into the small drawer under his desk, pulling out a small, wooden box and placing it on top of his desk.

Both Stiles and Derek leaned forward in their seats to get a closer look when the vampire opened the box, carefully pulling out a small, pale and slightly wrinkled-looking material. And it smelled absolutely vile - even the human winced slightly as the stench his her nose.

"Uhh, is that - skin?" Stiles was both shocked and disgusted, her eyes half widened.

Regus smiled sheepishly. "Human skin."

"Lovely." Stiles muttered. "Why do I always ask?" She asked, glancing miserably at the werewolf.

Derek simply smirked, clearly amused. As always.

Stupid - sexy - bastard.

"Anyway," Regus continued as he laid the skin carefully out on the desk. "As I was saying - I was surprised about the possibility of the War Child being human. But then, I remembered a bit of werewolf mythology - seriously, you guys amaze me, always have."

Stiles chuckled at the Alpha's slightly blank expression.

"It also coincided with a little vampire mythology - and this," Regus motioned down to the skin. "It's like the Dead Sea Scrolls - the Holiest of Holies."

Stiles scoffed lightly. "Yeah. But I bet the Magna Carta doesn't have a nipple on it."

Derek snorted quietly at that and smirked - again, highly amused. But Stiles could always make him laugh so easily.

Regus rolled his eyes, though, couldn't help smiling, too. "This," He pointed to one of the symbols - dark red, etched into the prewny skin. "Means the house that the child is born into. This pyramid," He said, pointing to another. "Usually means 'Africa', but can sometimes mean 'Trinity' - as in, 'Supernatural Trinity'."

Both Stiles and Derek stared intently down to each patch the vampire pointing.

And then it clicked - "A werewolf, a human, a banshee. We have three types in our pack." Stiles noted.

And this time, Derek smiled lightly.

Because duh, his girl was pretty fucking clever. More so than him. Probably - literally - the most intelligent in the pack.

Well, maybe besides Lydia...

\- Which really, he was annoyed about as much as he was proud of.

"Exactly." Regus nodded, smiling widely, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "This means 'baby' - but more specifically - 'human baby'. And this means 'moon'."

Derek nodded. "Human child of the moon. We had a lot of them in my mother's pack."

Regus' smiled widened. "Yes, but none were the offspring of an Alpha and their Emissary. That hasn't happened for at least three centuries."

"Well, what happened to the last War Child?" Stiles asked, staring expectantly at the vampire.

Regus scoffed, seemingly highly amused. "There is no last." He said it as if the notion were merely obscene. "There has never been a need for one. The vampires haven't ruled the world since mankind parked their arses here. Why'd you think they're called the Old Ones?" He giggled - which was slightly disturbing to Stiles. "This is why I believe the War Child will win. The Old Ones have only acted now, because they feel threatened."

Stiles merely nodded as she tried to absorb the information - Derek pretty much on the same level here.

He didn't know what to think.

His kid wasn't even fricking born - hadn't even been created yet and already, there was a big, red target slapped across her back.

What kind of fucking bullshit was this!?

Regus continued, wanting to help in anyway he could - even if Summer was to find out, it was just another risk he was willing to take.

And besides, he was going to die anyway. The proper death.

Though, he could only hope it would be at the hands of the War Child.

"It basically ends on this sequence -" He pointed to the symbols at the bottom. "This means 'God-Head' - or the 'Saviour'. This symbol means 'vampires'. And this symbol means 'death'. So, we're all gonna die - us vampires, I mean. But yay! Game over! Because of your future child."

Stiles was still a little surprised by how excited and eager he still seemed about all of this prophecy bullshit.

And it was bullshit.

And now, Stiles could actually understand why she would ever run instead of fight.

Fighting was stupid.

She wanted to run. She wanted to run very, very far.

Maybe she could his until all of this was over?

It didn't have to mean that Laura was never born.

She could always come back. And she knew that would always end up coming back anyway.

'Ugh. No.'

No.

She just couldn't.

'Damn.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't skip out on the part where Stiles tells Derek about her dream/vision thing, I assure you. It will be in the next chapter as a flashback.  
> ;)


	11. The Most Remarkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really are one of the most remarkable people that I've ever met."

[Four Hours Earlier...]

Derek was beyond confused, beyond amazed and beyond something else that he couldn't quite put his clawed finger on. But whatever, he felt happier than he had in so many years.

"Are you... Okay?" Stiles asked timidly, while watching the werewolf carefully.

Derek quickly snapped out of his thoughts, his gaze settling back onto hers. "Uh, yeah, I just - I dunno, I'm kinda shocked? ...I guess..."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

"You..." Derek gulped silently. "You saw her?"

And all Stiles could do was nod back, her eyes still glued to his.

"You... Talked to her?" Derek asked and he looked almost pained as he asked.

Again, Stiles nodded.

"What was she like?" Derek asked, his tone now as soft as his expression.

"Just... Perfect... Beautiful..." Stiles whispered with a small smile, an aching lump already forming at the back of her throat.

Derek smiled faintly, barely managing a nod of acknowledgment.

"Do you wanna see her?" Stiles asked, now feeling slightly nervous.

Derek shot her a look somewhere between curiosity and confusion. "How?"

Stiles slowly reached for one of his hands, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing gently. "I can show you."

+

[The Present...]

Regus smiled happily. "She's gonna wipe us vampires out - your little War Child. She's going to save the world."

Stiles couldn't help smiling, too, as the images of her future daughter flashed through her mind.

"It's all written here, in the prophecy." Regus said as he carefully rolled the piece of human skin up, then placing it back in its small, wooden box. "Take it." He held the box out to her.

Both Stiles and Derek shot him a confused look.

"You probably won't understand any of it, but I think it's only right that you two hold onto it." Regus insisted, still holding the box out towards them.

Derek simply nodded before finally taking the box out of the vampire's hands.

Stiles shot the vampire a truly grateful smile. "Thank you, Regus."

Regus gave a toothy grin in return. "Oh, no need to thank me. It belongs to you. But I'm glad that I could help."

+

"Wait - vampires die if you blow them up, right?" Stiles finally cut into the pack discussion - after nearly an hour of just standing there in sourwolf's loft, watching them all argue.

"Most things tend to die if you blow them up." Derek stated, shooting her a pointed - slightly amused - look.

"Then, why don't we just blow them up?" Stiles asked, shooting him a "duh" look in return. "I mean, it's just the Old Ones we need to destroy. We take them out and the rest will follow their Queen Bee."

"She actually has a valid point." Marin stated with a nod.

"Yes. Thank you." Stiles shot the older woman an appreciative smile.

"Yes." Peter piped up with his usual cocky smirk. "But sadly, we don't all live in a cartoon."

"Oh, really? Because werewolves and vampires and banshees are all so fricking normal!" Stiles scoffed, her hands on her hips.

"Whoa!" Lydia's eyes widened slightly at the human. "Why the drive-by on the banshees!?"

Stiles merely rolled her eyes, earning a pout from the redhead.

The boys - Derek included - all snorted in amusement at that, earning a glare from Peter.

"She's not wrong." Isaac agreed.

"Yes. Thank you, curly." Stiles nodded, grinning when he glared at her over the little nickname.

"I'm sorry," Scott piped up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did everyone forget the part about Stiles and Derek having a kid?" He asked, shooting them all a wide-eyed and incredulous look.

Stiles ignored her stupid heated cheeks, not even daring to sneak a glance over at sourwolf. Instead, she trained her glare on her so-called best friend - shooting him a "why would you bring this up?" look.

"Yeah, about that..." Danny mumbled with a small grin.

"It's irrelevant for now. All we need to focus on is getting rid of the Old Ones." Derek stated, earning a grateful smile from his mate.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, though, he looked a little confused. "But don't we need this War Child? Isn't she the one who's supposed to save us all?"

"Yeah, well, she's not here right now, is she?" Cora snapped, coming to her brother and his mate's rescue.

Stiles grinned at the she wolf - who merely rolled her eyes (though, she could help smiling, too).

"Right." Derek nodded in agreement - also mentally thanking his baby sister. "Which means that we can't just wait around to be killed off, one by one."

"Well said." Peter said, his tone as smug as usual - which earned a roll of the eyes from his nephew.

"Which brings me back to the whole blowing them up idea." Stiles said.

Derek arched a brow, looking less than impressed. "Even if we found the right place to blow them up without people seeing or hearing - where do you suggest we get a bomb?"

"You could always ask your dad if you can raid the evidence locker at the station." Scott piped up, wearing a highly amused grin.

Stiles chuckled at that. "Please, I wouldn't ask."

Derek simply glared at her.

"I'm kidding! God!" Stiles huffed.

And Derek couldn't help smirking slightly.

"Again - we don't all live in a cartoon. We cannot just build a fricking bomb." Peter stated, shooting her another pointed look.

Stiles scoffed again. "Well, actually, Mister Fricking-Cheesy-Daytime-T.V., we can." She said, her tone snooty.

Derek arched a brow, though, this time he looked as intrigued as the others did. "How?"

Stiles grinned up at the "sour" wolf. "I'll show you."

+

After the pack meeting, the others all parted for the night.

And true to her word, Stiles brought Derek back to her house to show him how to build a bomb.

Seriously... When the fuck did this become her life?

"Thank God my dad's out." Stiles said as she shuffled over to her bed. "I really don't feel like explaining this to him."

Derek smiled briefly in amusement. He then began to watch her closely and curiously as she reached under her bed, pulling out a large and slightly battered and old-looking suitcase.

"Um, it's a little heavy..." Stiles mumbled, a light blush caressing her creamy cheeks. "Could you, um..."

Derek smirked slightly, unable to help himself - especially seeing as how the wolf inside of him was practically preening at the idea of his mate needing and asking for his help in any way.

"Careful, though." Stiles warned, although, her tone was soft.

"I'm not gonna blow up - am I?" Derek asked, his tone serious, though, his greeny-blue eyes glinting with mischief.

Stiles narrowed her eyes challenging. "Maybe..." She mumbled - though, the small grin tugging at the corners of her lips showed that she was only joking.

Derek rolled his eyes, his lips also tugging into another small smirk. He then reached down, gripping the suitcase before slowly lifting it and carefully placing it on top of her bed.

And this time, Stiles rolled her eyes when the Alpha shot her a smug look. "Ugh. Show-off."

Derek puffed out a quiet chuckle as he moved to stand the other side of her.

Stiles reached forward, quickly turning the combination to unlock the small padlock, then unzipping the suitcase and throwing the top open.

Derek's eyes widened as soon as they fell onto the contents of the suitcase.

It was filled with various items - a bottle of blue liquid, another filled with pink liquid and another with clear liquid. A few wires coiled up, rope, steel rods, a few separate bags of white powder and a shitload more.

"Jesus Christ, Stiles..."

Stiles grinned triumphantly at the incredulous expression on the werewolf's face.

His pretty, pretty face...

'Ugh! Focus, Stilinski!'

Derek stepped a little closer, leaning down briefly to take a closer look at all of the items - a few of which he recognised. "So, this is why you're always telling us not to throw things away..."

Stiles' grin widened as she nodded. "Yep. What can I say? I'm a hoarder. A hoarder with O.C.D. It's a real stickler."

Derek smiled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this." He glanced back down to the suitcase.

"Besides, you didn't really believe that I was gonna build a swimming pool on your balcony - did you?" Stiles asked, clearly taunting him.

Derek narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yeah, well, you obviously tricked me."

"No magic was used, I swear." Stiles smirked mischievously as she shamelessly lied right to his face.

Derek shot her a playful glare, because he really couldn't help feeling amused. And kind of impressed. "How long have you been planning all of this?"

"Haven't been planning anything, really." Stiles stated with a shrug. "It's just some stuff I picked up from my mother - when she was an Emissary." She smiled at the memory of her mother's smile flashing through her mind. "She'd always say - "Always be kind and polite, Genim. And have the materials to build a bomb, just in case.""

Derek stared at his mate in awe for a few moments.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Stiles asked, her eyes widening in mortification.

"No. It's just," Derek smiled. "You really are one of the most remarkable people that I've ever met."

Stiles couldn't help instantly blushing like a complete madwoman. Nevertheless, she ignored her burning cheeks, arching her brow at him. "Okay, dude, calm down."

Derek simply grinned as he watched her begin to sort through the suitcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the romance begins...  
> ;)


	12. Sexy Sourwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Sexy Sourwolf'?"

"So, how long do you think it'll take you?" Derek asked as he watched her curiously.

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe a few hours."

Derek arched a brow, looking a little surprised. "Uh, wow..."

Stiles grinned. "I'm not completely useless, y'know?" She shot him a playful glare.

"Yeah," Derek smiled. "I know."

Stiles smiled to herself as she turned back to her explosive concoctions. "Uh, I'll probably need Lydia's help with the chemical stuff. When did you wanna do this?"

"As soon as possible." Derek slowly rose from the desk chair and shuffled over to sit beside her on the bed instead. "But we still need to find out where the Old Ones are hiding."

"Maybe I could ask Rick." Stiles suggested sheepishly.

"No. Absolutely not." Derek shook his head.

"But he knows Caleb! Who knows the Old Ones! Heck, who is an Old One himself!" Stiles argued, slightly pouting, though, seemingly unaware - because she thought she was giving a pretty darn good scowl right now.

Derek fought back the urge to smile and failed miserably. "Stiles -"

"Oh, screw you! I'm calling him." Stiles barked, reaching into her pocket for her phone.

Derek growled in annoyance, quickly snatching the phone out of her hand.

"Hey!" Stiles snapped, her eyes narrowed at the stupid werewolf. Her heart was fucking racing now. "Give it back, you douche!"

Derek held the phone out of her reach when she tried to grab it from him. He arched a brow at her, looking curious. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, unable to help smirking smugly.

Stiles gritted her teeth, her glare darkening. "Derek -"

"Why? Got something you don't want me to see?" Derek cut in, while wearing a smug-shit-eating grin.

"Just give it back!" Stiles made another attempt to grab her phone, failing miserably once again. Her heart began to race even more when he finally glanced down at the screen to see a missed call from someone -

Derek grinned. "'Sexy Sourwolf'?" He glanced up at her, feeling rather smug when he noticed how red her cheeks were.

Stiles merely glared back at him, trying her best to ignore her heated entire fricking body as well as her stupid racing pulse. And that was all she could fucking think to do right now!

"You think I'm sexy?" Derek arched a brow, clearly teasing her.

"Not anymore." Stiles retorted, putting emphasis on the "anymore" part.

Derek chuckled, because damn it! - he was having so much fucking fun right now.

+

[One Hour Later...]

"So," Mr. Summer took a seat on the leather couch, neatly crossing his legs. "Dalton has informed me that you know who the War Child's parents are." He arched a brow, looking expectant towards the little halfing.

"Oh, has he now?" Rick retorted with a slight glare.

He was going to kill that nosey, shit-stirring, little bastard!

"Yes, he did." Mr. Summer confirmed, his voice ever calm and firm.

Rick sighed loudly in defeat. "Yeah. I know the mother."

"Good." Mr. Summer nodded, his expression impassive as usual.

"You're not..." Rick hesitated with a slight worried frown. "You're not gonna hurt her - are you?"

"Hurt her?" Mr. Summer looked a little surprised. "Absolutely not!"

Rick was beyond confused. "Then, what -"

"You don't understand the prophecy - do you?" Mr. Summer looked rather amused now. "To save humanity, the War Child must die. Therefore, she must live."

"But..." Rick frowned again. "We didn't know."

"Well, to be fair - prophecies can be tricky, little birds at the best of times." Mr. Summer smirked broadly.

"But why?" Rick asked. He felt a little more at ease, though, he was still suspicious.

"I don't know." Mr. Summer replied honestly - as he always did.

Why lie when the truth was always much more fun to fuck with?

"But I've often wondered that for myself." Mr. Summer continued, a thoughtful look on his pale and slightly wrinkled features. "Perhaps the remaining humans and werewolves wait so long for her to save them that they never actually build a cohesive defence for themselves." He chuckled lightly. "But you see, that's the funny thing about saviours -"

+

"- It can make one a little too dependant."

Stiles inhaled sharply, her entire body going ridged as the familiar voice wavered throughout her mind.

"Stiles?" Derek eyed her with concern.

+

Rick gulped silently. "And what will you do to the world?"

Mr. Summer smiled a rather sinister smile -

+

"- Pluck it apart, like a child with a spider."

"And what will you do to Stiles?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Oh, it will be a honour to watch her in action. Her love is too great to defeat. In keeping her child safe, she will keep us safe as well..."

Stiles slumped slightly when she felt the air rush back out of her lungs. She choked a little, panting as she tried to regain her breath.

"Shit, Stiles -" Derek was beside her within a heartbeat. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, helping her to stand straight. "Are you okay?"

Stiles shook her head. "No." She whispered.

Derek frowned deeply, panic slowly starting to rise within him at the dreaded look on his mate's face. "What's wrong?"


	13. The Colour of Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dare say that when the other agent handed her over to you with her fake papers - you looked her up and down just once before thinking, 'Is this what all the fuss is about? This is the War Child?' - But the one thing you didn't take in was the colour of her eyes."

[Checkpoint 118 - Dallas, Texas - 11th April, 2024...]

Ninety-nine percent of the time Mr. Summer would be called out to investigate and today, that one percent he had been searching the last decade was finally in.

The ancient vampire sauntered slowly across the parking lot - vacant, save for his limo and the rusty, old Mustang parked up right outside of the small building. He turned his gaze towards the car, instantly meeting the brightest green-blue eyes and the blackest hair that he had ever seen in 3, 000 years. As he walked passed the car, he smiled fondly at the child, who simply stared in bewilderment at him from the back seat.

He carried on, only breaking his stride to shut the office door quietly behind him. He slipped his black, leather gloves off as he then made his way into the center of the room and took his seat.

Before the vampire sat a man, fairly young - probably mid-thirties - and behind the man, stood two soldiers - vampires.

Mr. Summer crossed his legs neatly, his hands clasped in his lap. He cleared his throat quietly before finally speaking. "Do you know who I am?" He asked the human, arching an expectant brow.

The man's gaze flickered briefly up to the vampire's as he merely nodded in response.

Mr. Summer smiled to himself, clearly pleased. "I was in the area, as "they" say. What about you, Daniel Willis? Why are you in the area?" He arched a brow again, though, this time he seemed genuinely curiously.

"We're on the way back from visiting my grandfather, sir. He's in one of the re-settlements camps, here in Dallas." Daniel replied without hesitation.

The Old One was slightly impressed. But only slightly, of course. In fact, it seemed rather rehearsed to him.

Nonetheless, Mr. Summer nodded in acknowledgement. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yes, sir, it's the twelfth of April." Daniel nodded. "Ten years ago, tomorrow, you killed the President on national T.V."

"He was appealing for calm." Mr. Summer smiled in amusement at the memory. "His tie was all askew and he looked so pale."

Daniel said nothing, just sat there, trying to stay as calm as fucking possible.

"Well, you're not in trouble, per say." Mr. Summer stated, smirking slightly to himself when he noticed the look of relief of the human's face. "It's just that, we have parades planned for the anniversary. Curfews. Executions. That type of thing."

Daniel simply nodded.

"So, a curious day to go visiting relatives - don't you think?" There was a pause, the vampire then smiling brightly.

"Yes, sir." Daniel mumbled, smiling faintly.

Mr. Summer nodded, looking all too pleased with himself. "Just one last question, though - your daughter - what colour are her eyes?"

Daniel's pulse raced slightly and he was unable to help it this time around. And all he could do was fucking freeze up in his chair, like a complete and utter dick!

"Come on, Mr. Willis. It's hardly a complex question." Mr. Summer's voice held a light taunt.

Daniel gulped silently again, his heart practically beating out of his chest.

"You don't remember - do you?" Mr. Summer's smirk slowly widened. "I dare say that when the other agent handed her over to you with her fake papers - you looked her up and down just once before thinking, 'Is this what all the fuss is about? This is the War Child?' - But the one thing you didn't take in was the colour of her eyes."

"You won't win, you know." Daniel finally found his voice, low and bitter. He knew he was as good as dead now anyway.

Mr. Summer simply smiled as he rose to his feet. "Darling, I think I already have."

+

[The Present...]

"What the hell do you think you doing here!?"

Stiles ignored the snarling Alpha as she glared at the vampire. "How the frick did you find me!?"

Caleb smiled sheepishly. "You, uh, you have an unforgettable scent."

Derek let out a low warning growl, his own eyes glaring daggers at the Old One.

"How did you get in my house!? I thought vampires can't enter a human home unless there invited. Unless that's total bullshit, like everything else that ever comes outta your mouth!" Stiles barked angrily.

"No, that myth is actually not a myth at all. But you don't get to be 2, 000 years old without learning a few tricks along the way." Caleb slowly stepped forward into the living room, his hands held up in surrender towards the werewolf. "Look, I'm not here for a fight. I want to help. Any way that I can."

"Why?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

"Because I want it to be true - I want the War Child to end the vampires. Because I'm tired of being a slave. Because I'm sick of the guilt. And because I'm too much of a coward to end my own miserable existence." Caleb answered honestly, trying to look as sincere as possible.

"Well, I can help you on that last part." Derek grunted through gritted teeth.

Stiles fought back an amused smirk. "You can help,"

"What!?" Derek hissed, scowling at his mate.

"But if you betray us, Derek totally gets to rip your head off." Stiles smiled pleasantly - to which, the Alpha smirked wickedly over at the vampire.


	14. My Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, where's my little princess?"

[Somewhere in the South of England - 2019...]

Stiles sighed tiredly as she slumped lazily down the stairs and shuffled into the living room.

"Another nightmare?" Derek glanced over at his mate with a look of deep concern.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded as she plopped down on the couch beside him. "She said it's always the same one - Summer finding us, taking her away..."

"We'll be okay, I promise." Derek sighed deeply as he laced his arms around his mate's waist and pulled her close. "I'll never let him lay an undead finger on either of my girls."

"I know you won't." Stiles smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around the wolf's waist, burying herself into his warmth.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, the sound of knocking at the front door had Stiles bolting excitedly through their small apartment. She all, but tore the front door open, her tired eyes lighting up instantly.

Scott smiled brightly back. "Did ya miss me?"

Stiles practically threw herself at the Beta, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head against his chest.

"Yeah," Scott chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around the back of her shoulders. "I missed you, too, bro."

+

[The Present...]

"I really am grateful for your understanding, Miss Stilinski." Caleb smiled sincerely at the young human as he sat down on the couch beside her.

Stiles stared blankly at the vampire for a moment before smiling back. She simply nodded in response before turning her attention back to her laptop.

After a few moments of oddly comfortable silence, Caleb spoke up again. "Actually," He cleared his throat quietly. "I was hoping that you may be able to help me..."

Stiles quickly turned her attention back to the vampire, now intrigued by his rather nervous expression.

"The man I told you about - Serj, as well as being my best friend, he also had an essential role in my rehabilitation." Caleb explained. "And with him gone," He said, his voice deeply saddened as the last memory of the wolf flashed through his mind. "I have no one to set the tasks that I need to keep me and the people around me safe. So... I was wondering, perhaps... You could pick up where he left off?"

Stiles arched a brow at the vampire. And although she was oddly touched, she was also a little annoyed.

Because seriously, who the fuck has time to babysit an ancient-ass human bloodsucker!?

"So, what? You want me to be your new Serj or something?" Stiles asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Well, no one could ever replace Serj..." Caleb smiled fondly at both the human and the memory of the man he had called his brother - even if Serj had been a werewolf. "But... Perhaps you could perform a similar role in exchange for my helping you with the vampires..." He said, looking somewhere between timid and hopeful.

"Oh. Well..." Stiles didn't really know what to say now. She felt slightly guilty, because it seemed this guy really did want to change his murderous ways.

"It's fine. I can find someone else. I shouldn't have asked. I'm apologise." Caleb said, his words slightly rushed.

"No." Stiles piped up, earning a curious look from the vampire. "You just caught me off guard a little there, but - yeah, I'd be honoured, dude."

Caleb was surprised to say the least, but pleasantly so. He nodded curtly and smiled as he replied. "Then, I think Serj would be, too."

"Great! So, the toilet could do with a bit of a cleaning..." Stiles said, wearing a large, but clearly teasing grin.

Caleb snorted. "But don't take the piss."

To which, Stiles simply chuckled.

+

[Somewhere in the South of England - (Derek and Stiles' Apartment) - 2019...]

"Where's Kira?" Stiles asked as she handed her best friend a fresh bottle of beer before taking her seat on the couch, beside her mate.

"She went to visit her parents." Scott explained as he perched himself on the armchair, opposite. "She sends her love and says she'll try to see you real soon."

Stiles simply smiled and nodded in response.

"How was it getting through the checkpoints?" Derek finally piped up.

"Eh," Scott shrugged casually as he took a large few gulps of his beer. "It's never too bad around this time of year - the vampires seemed to enjoy Christmas time more than the humans do, which is kinda disturbing. Fuck knows how they celebrate."

Stiles chuckled at that, Derek smirking in amusement.

"So, where's my little princess? Sleeping?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Yup." Stiles smiled.

"Your little princess?" Derek arched a brow, clearly not impressed.

"Yeah. And what?" Scott scoffed. "She's your little miracle and my little princess, so suck it up, Alpha."

Derek glared at his second in command.

To which, Scott only smirked and rather smugly so.

"Mama,"

Stiles gaze instantly snapped to the open doorway of the living room. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Immediately, she was back on her feet and already making her way towards her daughter. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"No." Laura shook her head. "I thought I heard uncle Scotty's voice." She mumbled tiredly before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Uncle Scotty!" She grinned, instantly darting around her mother and literally throwing her little form onto the Beta.

"Hey, midge! There she is!" Scott quickly placed the beer on the coffee table. He then cackled dramatically as he grabbed the five year old girl around the waist and hauled her into his lap.

"I'm not a midget, silly! I'm not done growing yet!" Laura giggled. She then wrapped her tiny arms around the werewolf's neck before placing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Stiles rolled her eyes, wearing a smile as she settled back down on the couch.

"Yeah, but even when you're done growing, you'll still be a midget, like yo mama!" Scott chirped, wearing a teasing grin.

Stiles narrowed her eyes. "Okay, one: I am not a midget. And two: do not teach her about "yo mama", please!"

Derek chuckled, clearly amused, while Laura simply stared curiously between her parents and her uncle.

"Please," Scott scoffed loudly. "I don't have to teach her squat. She's related to you, so she's clearly doomed already."

"Daddy's worse." Laura mumbled with a mischievous little giggle.

Derek grinned, winking at his little girl and causing her to giggle even more.

"Ugh!" Stiles threw her hands up in the air. "I'm the one that's doomed."


	15. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, first of all, I know I'm riddled with awesome magical powers, but we all know that I'm nothing like you werewolves or even the vampires - the point is - I'm not really a part of the project, which gives me a clarity that I only realised I had not too long ago. And you, Scott, Kira, Lydia, heck, even Derek - what none of you realise is that the desire to be truly human is actually the end, not the beginning."

Seeing as her father was on night shifts for the fortnight, the pack decided to meet up at Stiles' house. And while the rest of the pack members were still slowly trickling through the front door, Stiles noticed that someone was missing from the living room. Curiously, she made her way through the house, spotting the lone werewolf smoking a cigarette out in her backyard.

Stiles slid the back door open just enough for her to slip out, then slowly shuffling through the grass and over to him. "Hey." She smiled softly, plopping down in the grass, beside him.

"Hey." Ethan offered a small smile back.

"Is Danny coming?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded, taking another drag from his cigarette. "He should be here any minute now."

Stiles merely nodded in response.

After what happened with Aiden, she was still slightly wary of where she stood with Ethan.

After a few moments of oddly comfortable silence, the werewolf spoke up again. "Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles glanced curiously at him.

Ethan sighed, looking slightly defeated - as if he didn't really wanna say what he was about to say. Though, he felt like he had to. And for some reason, he felt like Stiles was the one person he should ask.

"Do you think we're all wasting our time here? Pretending to be human, when we're clearly not and never will be... Not really."

Stiles noticed the helpless look in his eyes and frowned deeply, feeling trouble by it. "Do you really wanna know what I think?" She arched a brow, shooting him an expectant look - because no, no friend of hers was going to doubt themself, not on her watch.

Ethan merely nodded as he eyed her curiously and also kind of fearfully, like he was expecting her to laugh in his face and call him a complete crazy person - or wolfman.

But no. She didn't do any of that.

And he shouldn't have expected her to, either, really. Because he knew how kind and caring a completely selfless and loyal this girl really was, no matter what.

Stiles shook her head lightly, but with a small and fond smile, she said: "Well, first of all, I know I'm riddled with awesome magical powers, but we all know that I'm nothing like you werewolves or even the vampires - the point is - I'm not really a part of the project, which gives me a clarity that I only realised I had not too long ago. And you, Scott, Kira, Lydia, heck, even Derek - what none of you realise is that the desire to be truly human is actually the end, not the beginning."

Ethan shot her a slightly confused look.

Stiles smiled only widened. "To want it, is to have it. Don't you see that, Ethan? You're not wasting your time, none of you are, because you've already won for wanting and actually trying and never giving up."

After a few moments of deep thought, Ethan's lips slowly stretched into a small grin. "Hey, Stiles?"

Stiles arched a curious brow. "Yeah?"

Ethan smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

Stiles practically beamed. "No problem, pup'. I'm only happy to help."

+

[1 Hour Later...]

Derek all, but tore open his mate's front door and snarled at the vampire. "What'd you want?" He sneered, wearing a deadly glare.

Rick held up his hands in surrender to the werewolf. "I need to talk to Stiles. I come in peace, I swear."

"Rick?" Stiles walked towards them, standing in front of the angry (as ever) werewolf. "What're you doing here?" She arched a brow, shooting the vampire a curious expression.

"I need to talk to ya." Rick shot her a slightly pleading look.

And Stiles - intrigued as ever - nodded. "Come on in."

Derek scowled, but kept his thoughts to himself. For now anyway. He simply closed the front door behind them before slowly following.

Stiles led the way into the living room, where Caleb was still seated on one side of the couch, beside Lydia. Ethan and Danny took up the other couch with Isaac perching on the arm of the chair that Cora and Kira were sharing, Scott perched on the other arm.

"What're you doing here!?" Caleb snapped, instantly rising to his feet.

Rick rolled his eyes at his Elder. "Calm down, old man. I'm on ya side here."

"Why?" Stiles asked immediately, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"'Cause Summer's a complete killjoy!" Rick whined, almost looking as though he was actually pouting. "He's taking the fun outta literally everythang! He wants to suck the world dry overnight and I am not down with that. I enjoy football and picking up stray hookers from downtown bars! I like my life just the way it is! And if he actually ends the world, it's gonna be so fuckin' boring. That's the worst thang."

"Oh, yeah, sure. That's the worst thing." Stiles rolled her eyes at the whiny little vampire.

God, what the frick did she ever see in him!?

"Look, whatever." Rick said. "I'm still here to help. So, what's the plan?" He asked, looking expectantly between the group.

"We're gonna blow them up." Derek stated simply, his glare still trained on the stupid redneck vampire - who thought he could take his mate away from him!

Rick snorted. "Okay... That's... A plan..."

"It's the only one we've got." Stiles glared back at him again. "So, you know where the front door is, if you don't like it."

+

[Another Hour Later...]

When everyone had finally cleared out for the night, Derek was (of course) the last one to leave. Though, he didn't really want to yet.

"Hey, um, you're not leaving yet, are you?"

Derek arched a brow at her, intrigued.

Stiles cursed herself mentally as she felt her cheeks heating up slightly. "Could you... Stay... For a little while... Please?"

Derek was pleasantly surprised by her requesting, only nodding in response, for that was all he could currently do.

Stiles gave the wolf a small smile before turning back towards the living room.

Derek took that as an invitation to follow her, slowly doing so.

And he was mentally cursing himself for feeling so fricking awkward. Although, he couldn't deny the thrill he got from the moments she made him feel young and free again, like a teenager. Like he once was - moments like this.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he followed her into the living room.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I feel kinda wired and I just needed a little company." She explained with a small blush and an even smaller smile.

Although Derek wondered why she hadn't asked someone like Scott to stay behind with her instead, he couldn't help, but feel happy about that. It made him feel wanted - needed.

"Want some icecream?" Stiles asked, staring rather hopefully up at him.

Derek chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Stiles grinned and nodded. "Put the T.V. on, while I go get it." She ordered as she lightly brushed passed him, moving back towards the hallway.

"Stiles," Derek grabbed her upper arm before she could stray too far, his fingers gently grasping her creamy-pale, silky-soft flesh.

Stiles halted immediately, staring curiously up at him as she tried to ignore how warm and rough his hand felt against her skin. Although, she couldn't help it when a few goosepimples started to show up on her arm.

For a couple of seconds, Derek almost forgot what he had wanted to say. And finally, after a few more moments of just staring back into her large and precious golden-amber jewels, he found his train of thought once more.

"I was listening in on your conversation with Ethan earlier," Derek began, while trying to ignore the nervousness slowly creeping up on him.

Stiles narrowed her eyes, shooting him a playful glare. "You're a little creeperwolf." She teased with a small grin.

Derek shot her a playful glare in return before retaliating to that comment. "I am nothing like Peter, thank you very much." He said, the words, "nothing" and "very" emphasised greatly.

Stiles chuckled lightly, her heart dropping slightly in disappointment when his hand slipped slowly from her arm.

"Anyway," Derek continued, his tone now serious, but also sincere. "I heard what you said - about us trying to be human."

Stiles simply nodded, feeling a little lost now.

Derek smiled fondly at how incredibly humble and clueless she really was sometimes. Especially for the smart girl he knew she was. "You really are one of a kind, Stiles."

Stiles blushed immediately and heavily. Though, she somehow still managed to play it cool. "Psh, yeah..." She mumbled with a lazy shrug.

Derek chuckled heartily, his greeny-blue jewels lighting up with beaming life.

And all Stiles could do was stare at them, mesmerised. 'Beautiful.'


End file.
